Minor Locations
These are other locations that are part of Dawn Romance besides H.O.P.E. Island, Cero Realm, Twilight's Requiem, Hell's Town, Rainy Village, Despero Island, and Spera Academy. They are still important in the world but they don't have much history besides the general history of Dawn Romance. This is also where you would find the key bars, companies, and shops that are crucial to Dawn Romance story. Locations in Dawn Romance *'Cold Hollow Crossing:' A town right in front of a bridge that allows you to get to the dark side of Dawn Romance. They are famous for extremely cold winters. They have very delicious teas and coffee brewing in the town's shops. It's a very small town with some stores. It is mainly a guard for the bridge that it protects. *'Black Field:' A large field on the dark side of Dawn Romance. It is rumored that there is the evil spirit that lingers there that will curse people with deaths if they dare to look into its' eyes. This is a good horror place to be where reports of ghost activities, weirdness, etc happens. *'Bush Hollow:' A large nearby neighborhood that is near a huge forest area which is all on hills and is perfect place for a natural place. *'Lock Shore:' A beach that is very massive and open to the public. It's very clean, smoothing, and peaceful place. *'Woodvale:' A small town that is on the edge of both the dark side and light side of Dawn Romance. It's a neutral town that has spirits living there and running the town's government. *'Rose Bridge:' A bridge where it smells of roses over the bridge. At night times, the bridge will make the sky rain rose petals down on the loving couples. It's the bridge to the lake. *'Snowhaven:' A very cold and snowy place that snows all the times of the year. It's perfect for a snowy get away. The snow sports are available 24/7 there. *'Cero Beach:' The only private beach on the world. It is covered in teal colors. Everything at this beach is teal. It's the most perfect romantic get away. *'Dali:' A small village that is looming over Rose Bridge. *'Fisherman Horizon:' FF8 place but modified to fit into Dawn Romance's peaceful nature. The Major Bars *'Venz's Bar:' This bar is run by a member of the Telenzia Company by the name of Venzdidious 'Venz' Telenzia. This bar is known for some strip shows and mostly dancers who entertain customers who comes to the bar. They are known to secretly collect information on the customers by observing them. The known workers at this bar are: Venzdidious Telenzia who is the owner, Fayth 'Fang' de la Rosa who is a bartender, and Kashiko Kobari who is also a bartender. *'The Classy Strip Off:' This strip club is run by a man by the name of Kazushi Tayama who was raised by Venz. He uses his strip club which is VERY classy and high end to help the Telenzias obtain more information on the different species and see who are dangerous or not. This also have a high-end bar. The known workers for this bar are: Seiteki who is a bartender, Shuyona Hara who is a bodyguard, and Kazushi Tayama who is the owner of it. *'Time's Beginning Bar:' This bar is run by a couple who have been there since the beginning of Supernatural awareness in the humanity and has been a bar for hunters to arrive safely. They even house hunters and supernatural creatures alike as long none of them try to destroy each other. The couple that own this bar are: Conrad Mayonaka and Keihaku Ichatsuki. The workers at this bar are: Conrad Mayonaka and Keihaku Ichatsuki who are both owners and bartenders. The Companies *'The Hiroshima Company:' The Hiroshima Family is a family of mages who can use jewel shards as a way to summon magical powers forth. They reside in a town called Twilight's Requiem which is a cursed town. They also run a company that supplies well trained hunters. The company is known as Hiroshima Company. They also have a side business where they help another family sell jewels. Their company provides well trained hunters who specializes in their own thing in terms of hunting supernatural creatures, demons, angels, etc. Also the Hiroshima Company has an contract with the Telenzia Company in providing the hunters. Members of Hiroshima Company: *Kozoku Hiroshima *Grevisho Hiroshima *Christian Hiroshima *Toshiro Hiroshima *Ike Hiroshima *Bailey Hiroshima *Masato Hiroshima *Zuisho Hiroshima *Xavier Cruz *Cyan Cruz *Lyle Cruz *Gabriel Cruz *Naoseno Savienots *Declan Savienots *Castiel Savienots *Razo Enraisui *Kyi Enraisui *Davis Enraisui *Briggs Enraisui *Zanji Enraisui *Masa Enraisui *Vaize Pandarosa *'The Telenzia Company:'The Telenzia Family are actually a family line of Devils. They are the true devils who wish to learn and obtain all information about other species and races that exist around the world and across all realms. They have a contract with the Hiroshima Company to use their hunters for tasks to get a specimen for their studies. They obtain information and store it for safe keeping. Their curiosity of the other species makes them more than willing to obtain all information at cost. Members of Telenzia Company: *Venzdidious 'Venz' Telenzia *Kemuri Telenzia *Izanagi 'Nagi' Telenzia *Lomir Telenzia *Shien Telenzia *Velanie Telenzia *Ashio Telenzia *Kouno Telenzia *Inzangi Molar *Tzaizel *Gragior 'GameSam' Samuels *Tido Pandarosa *Taigo Pandarosa The Major Shops *'Jewel Shard Shop:' The main jewel shard shop is owned by Nagashi Serafeim and Kozoku Hiroshima. The other two small shops are owned by Eln Serafeim and Allsop Serafeim. They sell jewels which hold power for the mages who can use the jewels to summon powers, monsters, etc. *'Dual Wings Tattoo Palor:' The tattoo palor is owned by Kain Akru and Kemuri Telenzia. This tattoo palor is known to be a place where the Telenzia Company sends such people or creatures that would need to get a special tattoo to place under control of Kain Akru's powers. History of Dawn Romance The Supernatural has been around since the beginning of the time. These werewolves, shapeshifters, demons, angels, and many other supernatural creatures has been around for so long that they know how to disguise themselves from the mortals. There has been conflicts between the creatures due to wanting to be the alphas or betas or even be the strongest ones. Because of this, a small division of the humans decided to become hunters to prevent these supernatural creatures from taking over the world we know today. However due to the Hunters being disorganized, the Supernatural Creatures won the fight. Due to this, two families decided to rise up the Hunters once again, but well trained ones. The Hiroshima Family members, dating back to the medieval times where the first family of Hiroshima decided to set up a small tribe and camp for hunters to learn how to train and get better at being Hunters. Out of the Hiroshima's training started three big families of well trained hunters known by: Cruz, Savienots, and Enraisui. These three hunter families are well known for being one of the top hunting groups. Through the connections that the Hiroshima has with their company in a town called Twilight's Requiem , the hunters formed a bond with a family who specialized in research and capturing the creatures, Teleniza. The Teleniza were a mystery until it was revealed that they were one blood line of the devils. As the clock continued to tick in the off road bar in a world called, Dawn Romance, a lone hunter could smell the faint scent of stale beer in the air of the bar. He had been walking back to a life that he have known for many years since his childhood and have finally came to terms of this lifestyle. His life is filled with bullets, blood shed, and a sense of justice and protection. He looked over to another male who was softly speaking: "Most stories start out with a jaded past of some sort, ranging from losing a loved one to losing everything to some form of evil. But all stories always find a new family that is forged in blood and toil. This new family is the one that is always willing to help that sole story every step of the way. You're in a world of unspeakable beasts, inner demons, guardian angels, and unfathomable events. But one thing that is constant in all these shared stories: there is always a home where you have a strong sense of home and able to call it home." The storyteller smiled to the man that had arrived in the bar and said softly with a smirk, "You have came back home, Masa." The bar that they had met was an off road bar in the world of Dawn Romance where any lost soul happened to be wandering through could be provided with a bed, meal, and a drink if desired. Also it was a place where it was very useful for any individual needing information or just a place for meetings. This bar was owned by a couple who specialized in symbol study which allows them to able to put up devils traps, angel repels, etc. But even with this bar standing through tough times and easy times throughout centuries from the beginning of the time, there were two companies that have arose from dust. The Telenzia Company was powerful due to being run by members of an actual devil blood line. The family behind the Telenzia Company were researchers who always wanted to know what's out there and the secrets behind demons, angels, and other creatures that exists today. They have formed a contract with another company called the Hiroshima Company which was run by Jewel Summoners mage. Hiroshima Company has been supplying Teleznia Company with talented and skillful hunters who get the job desired done. However, they are aware that their stories are being told by a storyteller who is an Eternal demon by the name of Duncan Ruiz. "The story of Melodious Keepers is simple, my dear friends. It's in a peaceful world called Dawn Romance where this unspoken force of evil decided to come out of its hiding. That evil is known as the family line called 'Malrosa'. They're opposite of the Amorosas, which is a family line who has the blood of the devil unlike the Telenizas. The Amorosas are this good and kind rulers of Hell or rather, should I say, watchers of Hell while the Teleznias are enjoying their time on mortal plane. There are other forces of evil out there but the biggest threat is out there at large, ready to end all we know of peace for once and all. Now we follow the hunters who swore to protect the peace due to their contracts with the Hiroshima Company. Now, shall we see if the story has a good ending?" The storyteller said causally as he was leaning in a chair, touching Masa softly as if inciting that he was with this man. "Tell me your part of the story," Duncan Ruiz had said before he gotten up with Masa and went out into the massive world of Dawn Romance. Category:Locations